Austreos
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = Trade Partners: Bushantium Empire, Demensia, Lylat System & The Rione Republic }} Austreos is a developing Cyber Nation in the Southern Hemisphere which has existed as a Green Team from 27 September to 13 December, 2010 and again from 27 December, 2010 and was also a Black Team member for a short period between 14 December and 26 December, 2010. Austreos was also a General Member of the Viridian Entente from 5 October to 14 December, 2010 and again from 26 December, 2010. History The first peoples of Austreos were considered an alliance of displaced Cyber nationals, granted sovereignty over an area of land known as Austreos, in the Pacific region on 27 September, 2010. Following the gathering of over 1,000 political delegates at a special "People's Conference" from 27 - 30 September, 2011 in the Austreon capital Aquardus City, the Electoral Commission of Austreos was created under the administration of Commissioner Jackson Smythe. A national parliament of 80 representative seats was created, along with a national currency (the Dollar). Conference delegates also voted to install Labor Party leader, Kristian S. Hayes as Caretaker Prime Minister until the Inaugural Federal Election, which would ultimately decide who would fill the 80-seat parliament, which was scheduled for 18 November, 2010. Caretaker Cabinet The 8-minister caretaker Cabinet of Prime Minister Hayes was sworn into power on 30 September, 2010 consisting completely of Labor Party members. Hayes had previously offered Liberal Party leader Nelson Killinger a seat in the caretaker Cabinet, but he declined. The first official act of the new Government was to submit a membership application to the historic Viridial Entente alliance. Senior Government officials soon after attended the prestigious Viridian Academy, for instruction on nation building and alliance membership and the nation graduated as a General Member on 5 October, 2010. Politics Up until May of 2011, two main rival political groups, the Labor Party and the Liberal Party, contested parliamentary seats at each Federal Election. The Inaugural Federal Election was held on 18 November, 2010. The primary candidates for Prime Minister, as decided by political party members, were Kristian S. Hayes(Labor) and Nelson Killinger(Liberal). The election campaign of Hayes focussed on his caretaker Government's work building infrastructure and technological advancements throughout the young nation. In the last few weeks of the campaign, Hayes also focused heavily on his foreign relations record. Killinger's campaign focussed on immigration, border protection and what he described as the Government's "Ruthless Taxation Campaign". At the poll, Hayes and Labor won a landslide victory, winning 54 seats in the new parliament, including the seats of all 8 members of the caretaker Cabinet. The First Hayes Ministry was sworn in on 19 November, 2010 and Hayes was created the first ever Officer of the Order of Austreos (OAE) on 24 November, 2010. In the weeks after the poll, Killinger successfully retained his leadership of the Liberal Party and entered the 1st Parliament with his team of 26 Opposition MP's as the official Leader of the Opposition. Government Austreos has a democratic political system, ensuring direct representation for it's citizens, through an 80-seat parliament. The members of the parliament are elected by popular vote, every 3 years and these elections are administered by the Electoral Commission of Austreos. The physical Parliament buildings, known as Parliament Centre, are located in downtown Aquardus City. Thus far there have been two Executive Government Ministries since the inaugural Austreon federal election (excluding the original Caretaker Cabinet). The first was sworn in on 19 November, 2010 and featured a number of ministers from the original Caretaker Government of Austreos. Prime Minister Hayes announced a Cabinet reshuffle on 13 March, 2011 upon the resignation of senior cabinet ministers Isabella Gray and Scarlett Arida. The Second Hayes Ministry was sworn in later that day. Opposition Leader Assassinated On 28 March 2011, the Federal Opposition Leader, Nelson Killinger was gunned down on the steps of the Parliament Centre, during a morning press conference. Public tributes flowed for Mr Killinger, including from several senior Government ministers, but the Prime Minister remained silent on his political foe's downfall. Sections of the Parliament called for a state funeral for Killinger, but this idea was also met with indifference by Prime Minister Hayes. The parliament was prorogued for a period of two weeks to allow the Liberal party to choose a successor to Killinger and upon resumption witnessed some of the most dramatic and fiery scenes in it's history. Constitutional Crisis May 2011 saw the Government of Austreos in crisis. The ruling Labor party had suffered losses in several key by-elections throughout April and it seemed that Prime Minister Hayes' grip on power was slowly slipping away. Between 8-11 May, the Federal Opposition attempted to move a total of 12 motions of no confidence in both the Government of Hayes and Hayes himself. Hayes' Government managed to defeat all of these motions, to prevent a double dissolution of the Parliament and a new election. Despite this, a new opinion poll released on 13 May suggested that while Hayes was still personally very popular with the people, the Labor party itself was headed for a huge election defeat, if a federal election were to be held anytime soon. Most senior Government ministers, with the exception of the Deputy Prime Minister, refused to back Hayes and blamed his autocratic leadership style and several shelved policy initiatives, as reasons for the nation's discontent. Later on 13 May, Thomas Vance, the Treasurer and the Minister for Health, Kasey Roberts, resigned from Cabinet, citing political differences with Hayes. It was also revealed that on that same day, Foreign Minister Andrew Scullin was sounding out his colleagues about replacing Hayes as leader of the party and Prime Minister and on the verge of calling a vote on Hayes' leadership for the next week. The Prime Minister spoke to the nation via a live television broadcast on the night of 14 May, telling the people of Austreos that they could no longer trust the institution of Government, as it presently existed, to fully discharge it's duties as per their wishes. Hayes told the people that his fellow ministers had mostly betrayed his and their confidence and that the only proper thing to do, was dismiss the Government. Hayes indicated that earlier in the day he had sacked his senior cabinet and dissolved the ministry and Government, ordering Austreon military forces to close down Parliament Centre. He also informed the nation that the military had been ordered to disband the Electoral Commission of Austreos and arrest Electoral Commissioner Jackson Smythe on suspicion of criminal activity. The Prime Minister went on to announce that as per legal documents that were to be released soon to the nation's media and people, he was withdrawing the constitution and in turn, was resigning immediately from the post of Prime Minister of Austreos. Governing was in the interim to become the responsibility of the military. Hayes told the nation that it was his "determined will to assist them in anyway he can, to overcome this most unfortunate crisis". The public response to the withdrawal of the consitution and Hayes' sacking of his own Government, was surprisingly mild. The only visible demonstration of the people's opinion were several pro-Hayes rallies in downtown Aquardus City. Sometime between 14-18 May, former Prime Minister Hayes, his immediate family and his closest staff were removed from Aquardus City to Camp Eradova, a military base in the north of the country. It is believed Deputy Prime Minister Lily Dumas was among those joined Hayes at Camp Eradova. King Kristian Documents were released on 19 May which revealed intentions for the creation of a new Austreon Monarchy. Further releases that day indicated that Hayes himself was being considered as the first King of the new royal lineage and that lawyers and official acting on his behalf were desperately constructing the basis for his claim to the new throne. It was confirmed via the first royal proclamation of the new monarchy of Austreos on 20 May, that Hayes would ascend the throne as Kristian I, King of Austreos. His coronation was scheduled for 2 June 2011. 25 prominent national figures were invited to Camp Eradova to personally accept the proclamation and to swear alliegance to the new King - all except one, agreed to do so. A press statement on 21 May shed new light on the finer details of the new Monarchy. The name of the new royal house was taken from the new King's own family name and it was further announced that a new royal palace was to be constructed in Aquardus for exclusive use by the new royal family. It was also indicated that the King would reside at Camp Eradova until his coronation and thereafter at his former Prime Ministerial residence, until such time as the new royal residence was built. Titles and styles of Kristian I *'20 May 2011 - Present': His Majesty King Kristian of Austreos Full Style: His Majesty King Kristian the First, by the Grace of God King of this Realm and all other subsidiary Realms and Territories, First Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of Austreos, Defender of the Faith. Economy Being a relatively new nation, Austreos is often referred to in unflattering terms as a "Third World Nation" - it's technological advances have been few and far between. Instead, the Government has focused predominantly on land and infrastructure development during it's initial term, which has drawn strong support from the population of Austreos. The basic economy is considered to be in a strong position with citizens earning a reasonable individual income per day, however the taxation system has many critics, including opponents of the Government's high income tax rates. Austreos is fortunate to have a plentiful supply of native resources Silver and Water, which it actively exports to other nations in return for such imports as Aluminum, Lumber and Gold. A nation-wide economic crisis developed on 20 December, 2010 when the National Mint was raided by a criminal organisation seeking to produce counterfeit money. Several printing plates were stolen and the Government announced that national currency notes would be redesigned, in response to the theft. Domestic Affairs The Government of Austreos believes in freedom of movement and speech. Political protests and rallies are permitted in all major public areas, however they are strictly monitored by the Police force, who are responsible only for maintaining order and arresting law-breakers. The Electoral Commission under the leadership of Commissioner Jackson Smythe, is also responsible for hearing social freedom and human rights complaints relating to the political process. In recent times, Police personnel have had to deal with an increasing number of public protests by Greenpeace activists, who are demanding the introduction of a national 'Earth Day' holiday to highlight environmental issues. The Government refused to concede to the demands of these protesters and despite numerous violent clashes between Police and protesters, then-Prime Minister Hayes indicated a vibrant and active economy must take precedence over any concern for the environment. The population is served by the Armed Forces of Austreos, which generally remain at DEFCON 5 - the lowest threat level. The Chief of the Armed Forces is General Walter N. Wright. The military has been tested at war on numerous occasions, but primarily seeks to resolve disputes via diplomatic channels. The Government of Austreos has also been active in promoting peaceful dialogue among the nation's sparring neighbors. Despite this approach, Austreos remains committed and ready to stand with it's allies, ultimately to protect the homeland, but also to honor the Viridian Entente alliance. As per alliance guidelines, Austreos maintains a sizeable war chest and basic military equipment should it need to defend and/or assist it's allies. The Government has invested in several new rehabilitation centres across the nation, to educate it's citizens about the dangers of recreational drug usage and also the harmful effects widespread use by citizens can have on a growing economy. Other Government-sponsored infrastructure projects have included the building of banks, schools, harbors and military barracks. A national disaster struck Austreos on 12 March, 2011, when an enormous earthquake hit off the coast of Albandium, in the country's north. The 8.2 magnitude quake hit in the early hours of the morning, causing widespread destruction, up to 1000 deaths and hundreds more homeless victims to seek Government-provided shelter and assistance. The Armed Forces of Austreos were also deployed to assist in the search and rescue effort. Foreign Relations In recent times, the Government has signed off on numerous technology deals with nations including: Elandria, Domain of Salt, Kendermore and The Revolution. Resource trade agreements have also been implemented between Austreos, Bushantium Empire, Demensia, Lylat System & The Rione Republic. All of these agreements have allowed the economy of Austreos to grow considerably and the leaders of these trading partners have been highly praised throughout the nation. The Department of Trade has indicated a willingness to trade with other nations that are known for questionable ethical treatment of their citizens, but any such agreements to date, have been conducted in secrecy. Government agencies have been directed to consider all foreign aid proposals on their individual merit, but to retain adequate services for it's own population, as a higher priority. King Kristian has sought to promote peace and prosperity throughout the nation's immediate region and his governing body considers war with neighboring countries, a last resort. On 20 December, 2010 the Austreon homeland came under direct attack for the first time ever, after the military of xxRomanxx declared war. After two days of fighting, peace was declared on 22 December, 2010. Infrastructure and technology levels were seriously affected by cruise missile attacks during the inauguaral Austreon War. Following peace with xxRomanxx, Austreos was attacked by two other CyberNations: Hoosierville and LORDENES. Peace was declared almost immediately with LORDENES and later with Hoosierville. As it pertains to Nuclear technology and weaponry, Austreos has indicated to it's allies and neighbours that it does not intend to research or develop in this area. PB-NpO War In January 2011, war erupted between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order (PB-NpO War). Austreos upheld it's commitment and came to the defense of the alliance, attacking NpO member Stovokor on 27 January and both Union of Libertopia (Kingdom of Hyrule) and Kurotatsu (Siberian Tiger Alliance) on 2 February, allies of the NpO. On 6 February, Austreos also sent troops into Friche, as well as Republic of Texas and Wild Thing on 9 February. All of these military commitments were initiatives of the Austreon Government, in coordination with the military leadership of the Virdian Entente. Later on 9 February, for the first time since hostilities broke out, war was declared on Austreos, by Walfordistan. This was followed with declarations of war by NpO members Duchy of Caladan on 16 February, Descentor on 19 February, Xenocidal Geniuses on 26 February and Kriegstaat on 27 February. Austreos got back on the offensive with declarations of war on NpO members Fearman and Google World on 27 February. Free Libya attacked Austreos on 2 March and Austreos retaliated with strikes on Siberian Tiger Alliance member Saltroplicity. Fearman capitulated and ceased to exist as a nation on 6 March, followed by Saltroplicity on 7 March. Fresh off the back of victory over Fearman and Saltroplicity, Austreos launched wars against Siani on 6 March, United Replubics on 9 March and tortk on 10 March. Austreos was caught somewhat off-guard when Descentor again declared war on 13 March. On 14 March, 2011 the New Polar Order officially signed the Instrument of Surrender, handing the Virdian Entente and her allies a well earned victory in the PB-NpO War. War Record During PB-NpO Conflict Category:Good Nation Pages